Love Stories and Stuff
by The Fourteenth
Summary: A bunch of CandyXCastiel oneshots! Will take requests!


**Hi! The Fourteenth here! Um, so I always wanted to try this so…here I am, trying it. This fanfic is just a bunch of CandyXCastiel Oneshots. I will take requests for this, but since this is my first chapter, this idea was made by me…and Angel Beats (but they inspired me to do something like this, so it's their fault if I'm kind of copying them!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MyCandyLove…I wish I did though…*sighs***

I woke up in the arms of Castiel. Now, don't get dirty thoughts, we did nothing of the kind. Let me explain what happened. It was yesterday when we were going on a field trip. We were going to the Eiffel Tower which is a day away from Amoris City. Everyone, and I mean everyone, except for Ken, was on the subway, heading towards the big tourist spot of France. Though, on the way, somehow we collided with another subway train and we're trapped in a tunnel. Some died through the collision, but all that died were people that I had never met before. Though, the rest of us got bruises or broken limbs. It was dark in the tunnel, yes, but luckily some kids brought flashlights. Castiel had his lighter for his cigarettes and we made a fire in the tunnel. Some people had bottles of water in their purses and suitcases so Nathaniel told them to put it all in one pile. Those who gum or food of any kind had to place it in another pile. Of course, we have cell phones, but we don't get reception. That's basically the story about how we are surviving, now how I woke up in Castiel's arms is another.

You see, I'm very, very claustrophobic so being in a dark and skinny tunnel wasn't my thing. Being on the subway train was bad, but this was worse. Ever since we crashed, I have been sitting against the wall in the very back from the situation, legs pulled up to my chest, and my head in between my knees. I was rocking back and forth, counting numbers, like I always did when I was like this. I could hear Nathaniel doing role and when he got to my name, he started to panic when he couldn't find me or hear my voice. I wanted to say that I was here but my throat didn't allow me to. My friends, enemies (including Amber), they were all looking for me. I feel like I'm a burden to them and if my legs would let me move or my throat could let me talk, then maybe I could stop them from panicking.

"Candy! Candy!" They all chanted my name.

I wanted to talk, I really did, but if I did, I would throw up. Finally, a boy, one that I knew ever since I came to Amoris High, spotted me. His red hair whooshed past him as he ran towards me. Pants were coming out of his mouth as he looked down on me. His black eyes were fill with worriedness.

"Candy, what are you doing here?" He asked me.

I opened my mouth, then I closed it. So instead of talking, I shrugged.

"Are you alright? You're pale…" He said, examining my face.

"…" I didn't answer. Not because I couldn't talk, but because I didn't actually know the answer.

"Hey, you aren't claustrophobic, are ya?"He asked.

I did a slight nod. My body trembled from how I felt I was going to throw up. I could be locked in a closet, but not think of myself having the phobia of small spaces, but for some reason, when I'm in his place, which is bigger than a closet, I can't help but feel sick. Castiel bit his lip, and then helped me up. I could feel bile run up my throat and I couldn't hold it. I fall to the ground and throw-up. Castiel widened his black eyes and knelt down by me, pulling back my hair as I puked. When I was done, I fell over and I knew I couldn't move. Then, something unexpected happened, my body was being lifted. I looked up at Castiel who was holding me bridal style and stared at him as he ran through the tunnel.

I heard sighs of relief as we got back to everyone. I turned my head to them and they all smiled at me. Melody, Iris, and Violette all ran up to me, asking where I was and if I was okay. I did a small smile and nodded. They all giggled and Nathaniel stepped up and asked Castiel why I had vomit on my mouth. Castiel answered all questions that he knew. Nathaniel asked Castiel if I had fever. Castiel shrugged and placed his forehead on mine. I could feel his breath on my lips. I knew a blush had formed on my cheeks as he checked my temperature.

"A little warm, but not much of a fever if you ask me," He said.

Nathaniel nodded. My blush was still on my face and when I looked at my friends, they were making hearts with hands and from their point of view they were placing Castiel and I in the heart. They knew I liked him ever since I told them at Melody's sleepover. I rolled my eyes jokingly and ignored them. Capucine smirked at me, which I didn't know if that meant good or bad, and Amber and her crew glared at me the whole time. Kim didn't know what was going on, while Peggy was probably writing a new story with title called, 'Love Was Made in an Accident?' Or something of the sort. Lysander smiled at his friend who was holding me, but I could sense some jealousy in him. Dajan, along with Jade, were too smiling at the sight. Though, I only met them once, I knew that they could tell I loved Castiel.

After a few minutes or so, Castiel laid me down. He sat down next to me and started playing a game on his phone. I shivered. I don't know why though, considering there was no cold air in the tunnel. Was it because I was sick? Of course it was. After shivering for a few seconds, I felt something light lay upon me. A black jacket. I looked up at Castiel.

"What? Oh, come on, it's only a jacket." He said.

I smiled. I did something that no other girl would do to Castiel. I sat up a bit and gave him a hug. I whispered a 'Thank you' which was the only thing my throat would let me do. I lay against his chest that was warm and closed my eyes. In no time, arms wrapped around me. They warmed up my body. His muscles were strong, but they were still comforting.

"Good night, Candy…"

Now that leads us here. So, I woke up in the arms of Castiel, the rebel of Amoris High. I saw that he was sleeping and, not wanting to disturb him, I lay there, silent, until he woke up. He looked down at me and was shocked to see that I was awake. He asked if I felt better and, you know what? I did! I don't know what happened, but I seem perfectly fine.

"Yeah…" I said.

He smiled a smile that I rarely ever saw. The cute smile that lit up my whole world. I stared into his eyes while he stared in mine. I felt my head lean in forward and he did the same. His eyes closed slowly and he put his arm around my head. Our lips barely touched, well, that's when…

"I see something! There are survivors!" We heard a rough voice.

Well, the good thing was that we got saved! The bad thing, though, was that I didn't get to kiss Castiel. If those men who saved us could've just wait a few more minutes! Oh well, we got other times, right? I don't know, actually, considering it was kind of awkward in the end. Well, I also got rid of my claustrophobia! Now, I got to get rid of my fear of subway trains…


End file.
